I Can Get There From Here
by Aizen's Bitch Curl
Summary: Grimmjow is transported to The Thunderian palace after Mumm-ra failed to obtain Grimmjow's body and power. Now Grimmjow is stuck on Third Earth with no way to get back, and the first thing he sees is a pair blue eyes similar to his. Yes people...we did. RATING CHANGED!
1. Prologue

Welcome to Aizen's Bitch Curl and Steve27's collaboration fic! This story is graphic, contains yaoi (boyxboy), maybe rape, but there is happiness. Don't fret! This started as an expirementation. Now I've shared this idea with another, Steve added, I added...and so on and so forth. All the cats of BLEACH shall be in this story...I dunno about Yoruichi though. Maybe Mila and her can have a cat fight. I don't know...i mean WE don't know.

**_ATTENTION! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS PAIRING, DO NOT REVIEW! ME AND STEVE DID NOT WORK THIS HARD FOR YOU TO TELL US HOW MUCH YOU THINK THIS STORY SUCKS OR WHATEVER! _**

**_THIS HAS YAOI, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ (OR REVIEW)!_**

**_IF YOU DON'T HAVE NOTHING NICE TO SAY, KINDLY SHUT THE FUCK UP AND READ THE STORY SILENTLY WITHOUT REPLYING TO IT IN ANYWAY! THANK YOU THAT Is ALL!_**

**DISCALIMER!: Grimmjow, and all other things BLEACH related belongs to Tite kubo (I love you, Tite!). Lion-O and all other things Thundercats related belong to...well, shit not us! Um, to it's rightful owners! That will be all, continue to the story!**

* * *

><p><em>The Coven of Fifteen gathered at the sacred grounds, guarded by six large, ancient beams. The heads of demons jutted out from each beam. The Head of a Panther, roaring loudly, blood trickling down its chin. The Head of The Dog barking viciously, foamed at the mouth. The Head of The Snake, hissing venomously, poison dripped thickly from its fangs. The Head of The Pig snorted loudly and sloppily, guts forcing its way up the creature's throat. The Head of the Rat squeaked deafeningly, with two large teeth protruding from it mouth. The tallest beam held the throne of The Head of The Goat. He mewled sadly, a giant slit in its throat, blood cascading down the pillar into a pond.<em>

_In the middle of this pond soaked the evilest being of all animal kind. He was evil, malevolent, wicked, vice, immoral and cared for no one but his self. He raised his hands high in the air. They were soaked with blood, dripping nastily from his skinny, gnarled limbs. He repeated a spell. All his Fifteen followers repeated after him in a low, monotone, metallic voice._

_"**Benedicite, spiritus mali et mali**…" he began. The wind started to pick up. The Fifteen stepped into the pond, repeating him. "**Avete. Ra-Mumm**." they responded. "**Ut cats tonitrua Dei, Pantera**…" he got louder. A smile cracked against his hideous facial features. The skies darkened. The lightning crackled. "**Avete. Ra-Mumm**." Lightning striked his body, and a purplish aura oozed from his scaly, rotten skin. He screamed to the sky._

_"**Afferte huc illum, et flectere eum ad volunteer meam**!" The wind started to swirl, howling. The rain fell sideways. The Animals screeched in praise. The Fifteen stepped deeper into the water, knee high. They rose their crimson hands up high._

_"**Avete. Ra-Mumm**." They responded. The creature dipped his head in the pond, then rose shouting in praise. The jubilation he felt, Thundera was going to fall, all at the hands of its God! He continued._

_"**Third Afferte eum ad terram**!" he screamed._

_"**Avete. Ra-Mumm."** The fifteen responded. They stepped deeper into the pond. They were going to be a part of history. They were going to have their name written in the books of history. Little did they know they were sacrifices. They were nobodies with mindless souls. All he had to do was shape their little minds. Give them this and that, and they'd do anything, those young ones. Beautiful flesh soon to be stripped for the Spirits._

_"**Ut conteret Tonitrus cats**!" he screeched. The wind roared._

_"**Avete. Ra-Mumm**." Seven tornadoes and twisters raged around the sacred grounds. The Fifteen were soaked with blood, wave after wave, but still they stood tall. "**AVETE. RA-MUMM**!"_

_"**ET ERIT PANTERA SERVUS NOBIS**!"_

_Fifteen smokes of lights came down on the Coven. Screams filled the air, and He relished in it. "You betrayed us!" They screamed. "Liar!" They hissed. "Sacrifices must be made, dead ones. You offered your lives willingly to my disposal." Their skin peeled, and their eyes melted, but still they shouted curses. He smiled as their bodies disintegrated. Everything returned to normal. The mewling of the Animal Heads stopped, returning to stone. The creature got out of the pond._

_He looked around expecting something. "Well? Where is he?" he called out. "The God of The Thundercats is not of this universe. So we brought him to this universe, then to Third Earth." The spirits replied. He looked around. "Where is Pantera?" The spirits replied. "You weren't specific." They snickered. "You must find him." Mumm-ra shoved his hands up into the sky. "ARRRRG!" he screeched._

* * *

><p>Somewhere in another world, in a distant land of monstrous beings. There lay a fortified white palace in the forever moonlight, battling to stay aloft the sea of sand that covered the arid terrene of Hueco Mundo.<p>

The enclosure was occupied by the most brutal force to ever come forth in Hueco Mundo history.

And at its head, was a leader that was feared and respected by all. Except one.

This one was currently being scolded for a troublesome act he had committed earlier. It wasn't nearly as bad as the lord was making it seem. Though it could have possibly been because he was fed up with the panthers unbelievably rude manners and animalistic habits. The man had messed with everyone to the point that even the lord thought he might have to rub him off, because he had become a liability.

And when the bluenette had found this out he knew if he stayed here, he would surely not see the false sunrise.

So he headed to his room and packed a few items that he had come too attached to leave. His ever loyal fraccion watched him stifled in fear. They asked many questions after a few minutes, but did not get an answer. Only the silent rustle of material and patting shoe bottoms around the room.

Once done, their leader looked to them and sighed deeply. He slowly sat next to the window, looking out a long moment before they heard a low murmur come from his direction.

"They're going to kill me." was what pierced the nerve-racking silence.

"B-but why? I-we—" Di Roy stuttered foolishly

"Shadup!" the bluenette yelled at him. "I gotta run away for a while, so don't none of you go ratin' me out! Ya hear?" He yelled standing then.

They all shook their head in agreement except one.

"But the Grimmjow I know would never run away from a fight!" Di Roy screamed in frustration

"I'm not running idiot! I'm just preparing myself for the fight! 'Cause if you get into a fight like this you gotta think smart! Fuck, I didn't know you guys were so stupid." Grimmjow yelled back, walking towards the smaller arrancar.

Di Roy just held his head down ashamed. Grimmjow snickered at the arrancar and walked back towards the window seal and looked out into the black sky. There had to be somewhere better than this place.

"Go"

That voice. His eyes widen with shock as he swiveled around to meet deep chocolate eyes. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at the sight of the intruder, but then backed away at the same time in caution.

"I said go, Grimmjow."

The deep monotone echoed in the now empty room. The man stepped closer till he was mere inches away from the other. A hand outstretched and grabbed the bluenette by the neck and pulled him close.

The hairs on his neck stood on end as he felt the warm breath from the brunette's words snake their way into his ears.

"Run, Grimmjow. Run, for at the break of dawn I will come after you. . . and I will find you."

And with that the panther jumped out the window, not looking back once, till he was far enough away to take a breath.

* * *

><p>In another area, Ggio Vega looked furiously around for that stupid Grimmjow. He had disrespected his lord for the last time. He would get rid of that nuisance and make lord Barragan proud.<p>

The saber tooth walked in the desert fury boiling over. He would have his revenge.

Then as he made to kick a rock he heard someone on the other side of the bolder speed on by.

Ggio hid behind the rock and watched the blurred blue figure pass by. He recognized that reiatsu. It could only be one person.

He would have his revenge sooner than he had hoped.

The loyal servant to the former ruler of Hueco Mundo followed his prey, with the burning sensation for the taste of a certain panthers blood.

* * *

><p>About three hours later Grimmjow slowed to a halt and collapsed on the ground. He looked around, not seeing the palace anywhere in sight. He laid down on the cool sand and stared up at the sky. He was apparently in some sort of large crater.<p>

Then he felt something wet hit him. Instinctively he went to wipe it off, when he felt more hit him. His eyes cracked open then to see a crimson colored liquid lather his skin. He shot up feeling more drops, as he stood and looked around.

There was blood in a perfect circle around him. Then something burned his chest and he felt on fire. The pain seared throughout his whole being and he fell to his knees screaming in pain. He thought he was going to die when a sudden flash around him occurred, blinding his sigh.

He covered his eyes, but then as if a bad dream it all stopped abruptly. He unshielded his eyes to view upon not never ending sand dune, but blue lavish honey and dark red marbled walls and pillars. He sat in the center of a grand room. He heard gasps and footsteps to his sides and looked towards them.

He was met with huge eyes that glowed in the dimly lit room. They stared at him in awe and some whispered to each other. While he heard running and clanking coming his way.

A large group of the . . . creatures came, armored, ready to fight.

And they surrounded him.

Where the hell was he?

* * *

><p>Alrighty guys, this is it. We've done the unthinkable! We...we are awesome! Steve27 you're awesome! and Me, myself, Aizen's Bitch Curl is awesome. We're just awesome like that. See that button down there, press it. It makes us write more. Until then<p>

_Sayonara,_

_Yaoi Love ABC, and S27_!


	2. It Begins

_This is just me, Aizen's Bitch Curl. Since Steve is taking 4EVER to get back to me, and you guys are soooo hungry, I'll give you a little chapter. This is onesided...Ulqui, and part of the of plot. I hope this'll keep you waiting, now that you have something in your mouth to eat._

_Enjoy_

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra walked aimlessly into the corridors which led to Grimmjow's palace. He needed something from him. He didn't know what, but he needed something. His touch? Maybe. His voice. Might be. His smell. Could be. His looks? Well... The way he made Ulquiorra <em>feel<em>. Yes. That is what he needed. Ulquiorra needed to feel something. Only Grimmjow could do that. For a man to be so annoying as him. So barbaric as him. So crazy as him. So fucked up as him. He surely did have a lot of passion to give. And that was for Ulquiorra. Only Ulquiorra. No one else.

Ulquiorra stopped in front of his door. And it hit him. The _What If_s came back again. They love to mind fuck. But the stubborn side of Ulquiorra always fought it.

_What if Grimmjow finds someone else?_

"He can't."

_What if Grimmjow forgets about you?_

"He won't."

_What if Grimmjow leaves you?_

"He loves me."

"Who loves you?" Ulquiorra jumped. He saw Aizen. _Aizen _was coming from Grimmjow's palace. What does _Aizen _want with Grimmjow? "Uh..Uh...My apologies, my Lord." Ulquiorra bowed. Aizen narrowed his eyes. "Who loves you?" It seems Aizen wasn't trying to hear it today. Ulquiorra started to sweat under his master's stare. Aizen was striping him of his skin and burning his flesh. Ulquiorra had to talk, say something, _anything_. "U-Um. No one, sir. I was just rambling."

"About what? It seems strange that one is known for having no heart would talk about something as foolish as _love_." Ulquiorra widened his eyes, then looked at the floor. It wasn't only because he wanted to avoid Aizen's gaze, it was also because...he was...well...Aizen was _right_. He always boasted about how there was no such thing as a heart. Why did Ulquiorra say those things? Was it because he didn't know what it was? Was it that Ulquiorra feared things he had no knowledge of?

"Well, I'm waiting." And Aizen was going to wait all day. Literally. They sat there for about thirty minutes. When the two hour mark hit, Aizen started to get agressive. "Ulquiorra you hate Grimmjow don't you?" he asked. Ulquiorra looked at Aizen. Was he serious? "Uh...y-yes."

"Then you'll have pleasure in killing him won't you?"

Ulquiora gulped. "Y-Yes...sir." he said, defeated.

"Ulquiorra, as you've seen, I've just came from his room." _His palace_. Ulquiorra mentally corrected. Aizen shifted his gaze to the walls, giving the arrancar relief. "I've just demoted him. He isn't an Espada-"

"What!" Ulquiorra interrupted, then fumbled for more words as Aizen looked at him again. "Uh-Uh..I mean..well...I'm sorry, Lord Aizen, continue." Aizen faked yet another emotion. Concern. Ugh.

"Oh? Are you not happy with this?" Ulquiorra nodded his head. He knew better then to say...that word. Which was the..."N" word. "Yes, sir. I am glad that you choose me to do this job." Ulquiorra lied. He wanted to forced a smile, but decided against. Smiling was overrated, besides...now was not the best time to smile anyway.

"Then here is your assignment: Kill Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Take as many numeros as you need to your disposal." and he walked away. Ulquiorra waited until Aizen's footsteps faded. Ulquiorra had a look of utter despair on his face. He wanted to _cry_.

"Well, someone looks upset." Di Roy. He stood peaking by the doorway. "How could Aizen do that...?" Di Roy began before Ulquiorra interrupted him. "Be quiet." Ulquiorra said urgently. "You and the blonde will come with me to...kill Grimmjow." Di Roy looked surprised then angry. "Hell no!" Ulquiorra felt his old sense of superiority come back. "You _will_ come with me, whether you like it or not. Or will you have a death with pain you'll feel in you afterlife."

"So..you're just going to kill him...just like that?" Ilforte. He was towering over Di Roy. Ulquiorra admired his stoic expression. "I have no other choice." Ulquiorra was ridiculous to ever think something like love could ever exist in this miserable, horrible place. Especially when dealing with Aizen Sosuke.

"Let's go." And they did.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra, Di Roy, and Ilforte tredded the white desert. "This is getting us nowhere!" Di Roy complained. "Shut up!" Ilforte lightly pushed his head forward.<p>

Ulquiorra was passive agressive. This was getting them nowhere. They'd been walking for about...time lost meaning. All three were drenched with sweat. Grimmjow's rieatsu was impossible to find. Did Lord Aizen scare him into hiding. Ulquiorra cracked a smirk. Yeah right. "What're _you _smirking about?" Di Roy noticed and the smirk faded. "Shut up, and keep walking."

"Hey is that Ggio?" Di Roy said.

Ulquiorra turned his head east. Ggio Vega was hiding behind a rock, looking at something. "Maybe he saw Grimmjow! Let's ask him!" Di Roy suggested. Ilforte shrugged. "He's probably about to snag him a hollow." Ilforte said dismissively. "Yeah. That hollow might Grimmjow!" Di Roy yelled at Ilforte. Ilforte looked around for Ulquiorra. He was already a few feet from Ggio. "Hey!" Di Roy said and ran after them. Ilforte followed along. When they got there, Ulquiorra was already drawn to what Ggio was looking at. Grimmjow was sitting in a pit, screaming in pain. "What's with him?" Di Roy said, panicky. Ggio ignored them all.

"Grimmjow..." Ulquiorra whispered. Blood started to rain on his chest. It must of felt like acid. "Grimmjow...Grimmjow! This is our chance!" Ulquiorra revealed himself from behind the rock. "Grim..." He looked at Grimmjow. The blood was filling the pit, and Grimmjow was drowning. What was this!

Ulquiorra jumped in after him. Di Roy screamed and followed. Ilforte dashed into the pit. Ggio realized what he came here for and followed. All four jumped in, then fell down deep.

Ulquiorra tried to swim back up, there was no up. No surface. Then he started to fall. All four of them did. Screams echoed through all of Hueco Mundo then dissappeared, and so did the pit.

Where they went, no one knew. Even Aizen was stunned, for he had watched the whole scenerio. He then smiled. "Well I think we have a problem."


	3. Glassy Eyes

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE!_**

**_I'm sorry guys. I was planning on posting chapters, but then my computer broke down on me, leaving all my files to die. :( Now I have rewrite all the chapters. Me and Steve apologize and ask you to go easy on us!_**

**_Bleach and Thundercats do not belong to us!_**

* * *

><p>The guards didn't know what to do since their king was lost for words, so they attacked. Grimmjow's hollow instincts took over. He took one soldier and threw him into another, while unsheathing Pantera with the other. "Come an' get some!" he roared as he sliced through the guards as if they were mere sheets of paper. Bodies rolled lifelessly around, and Grimmjow stared at them pitifully. He sighed and sheathed Pantera. They were nothing unleash his true power on.<p>

So he decided to poke holes in them. Grimmjow was about to pierce the abdomen of the first victim, until he felt something restrain his arm. "What the…?" he looked back to see a tiger-like creature holding the handle of a whip.

He had a confident smirk on his face. "Who the hell are you?" Grimmjow snarled. "I'm Tygra. You are?" Grimmjow smirked. "I don't think that matters since you're gonna die anyway!" and with that sardonic line, Grimmjow pulled his arrested arm forward grabbing the whip, and pulling Tygra with him.

He swung Tygra around the room, and ended his journey in the ceiling. Everyone who was still alive look terrified. Too scared to move, even the Clerics. Grimmjow looked around at these "people".

Bodies lay sprawled everywhere. Grimmjow looked around scornfully. "Not even a challenge." he spat venomously. His blue orbs roamed around the throne room, until he spotted something in the corner. It captured his attention, and from the look of the creature; Grimmjow piqued his interest also.

They stood, dumbstruck. Both eyes roamed each other's physiques hungrily. The other man chuckled nervously, suddenly looking at his unconscious friends and family on the floor. He did not want to face Grimmjow wrath either. He was too scared to speak. So he just stared. Grimmjow's scowl faded.

Locked in a trance they both couldn't move. Both shocked at each other's sudden liking for one another. Grimmjow shocked at the others lack in power. Lion-O shocked in the other's god like stance in power.

The panther then broke eye contact and walked around shoving his hands in his pockets starring at each remaining individuals with a sense of dominance over them. He starred down at the tiger-like man that had challenged him earlier and kicked his side to see if he was still conscious.

"Leave him alone!"

He heard a voice from behind him yell, with some footsteps to accompany them. His feral smirk returned at the thought of some more exercise.

He turned around to see the blue eyed feline.

Grimmjow's raised an eyebrow in question, then threw his head back in laughter. Gasps were heard all around at his ferociousness.

"Did you not see what just happened, boy?" The blunette asked jokingly circling the other."Do you honestly think that you could stand a chance against me?" Grimmjow asked stopping at Lion-O's side, speaking the words loud enough for all to hear.

The young lion was at loss for words in shear fright and exhilaration from the closeness he was from this beast. He could end his life in the next second, and yet Lion-O could not help the fast pace of his heart. The heat that burned his entire body from the core. The widening of his eye's. The intake of air laced with this vile creature's scent.

He heard the other snort in disbelief and retreat to another area in the room.

"Is this how weak you people are?"Grimmjow chastised them. "Me, one person could probably wipe all of you out in ten seconds. Tops. Especially if you guys are a bunch of pussies like this one over here!" He yelled pointing towards the frozen lion cub."Then I surely would have no problem."

"Well, then let's have at it! If you think you're so great!" The sexta heard a deep rumbling voice yell from another side of the hall.

He turned his head nonchalantly to see another band of what he presumed to be soldiers. Except the one at front that held himself higher in a way that made Grimmjow's blood boil. He stared forward again addressing his new opponent.

"You've come to die to."

"F-Father." He heard two broken voices call out.

The blunette looked towards the beaten tiger on the ground and saw him attempt to get up. Then towards the lion cub in the center of the room. Grimmjow's lips quirked into a devious smile.

"So this is your old man, eh?" Grimmjow said now facing the others fully."You seem like you might know a thing or two." He replied mockingly, standing in his fighting position.

"I am King Claudus, Lord of the Thundercats. Who are you, intruder?" The king growled out, grabbing a hold of the Sword of Omens, standing ready for battle.

"King, huh? Well hopefully you serve a better opponent then all these weakling's you rule over." Grimmjow spat out.

"You watch your tongue when you're talking to the king!" Tygra yelled from the wall.

Grimmjow eyed him and held up a glowing palm towards the beaten tiger leaning against the wall."Yes, do watch your tongue when you're talking to the king!" He yelled blasting a cero towards Tygra.

When the smoke dissipated there was a gaping hole in the wall. Grimmjow looked on with that same crazed grin on his face, while everyone else looked on in terror.

Then from the corner of his eye he saw a still living, breathing striped feline. His eye twitched and he looked in his direction to see him held up by two masked people.

"Tch, well your pretty quick, aren't ya? So who hell are you guys?" The panther asked making his way towards the group of masked people behind the king.

He was stopped when a staff was put out in front of him. He glared at its holder. It was an old man looking like he was about to drop dead.

"You will go no further." He voiced out.

The sexta's laughter echoed through the room, traveling outside for all to hear.

"Go live your last days in a grave, Gramps!" He continued to laugh, pushing past the old man.

"I warned you. _Cleric's for Thundera_!" Then they all disappeared.

Grimmjow looked around unaffected and walked casually towards the middle of the room pushing Lion-O aside. "Move kit or else you'll get hurt." The blunette sneered.

The sexta stood there waiting for the attack. Everyone looked on tensed, waiting to see if it would work.

Grimmjow grabbed two simultaneously, slamming them into the ground. With a grunt, he stepped to the side catching another and threw them in the pile. He then turned on his heel thrusting his arm forward, stabbing one through the gut then discarding them on the ground.

"Now where's number five?" He whispered moving his eye's around."She's above me!" And grabbed both feet sending the cleric across room, into the awaiting wall.

"Tch, you guys are slower than Yammy."

"HE TOOK OUT THE CLERICS!" He heard some yell in grief."WHAT NOW?" yelled another.

"SILENCE!" roared the King."I will defeat this monster with the power of Thundera!" King Claudus announced, reassuring them by standing in battle position.

"Who are you?" The sexta heard behind him. He twisted his head to see the young lion again.

"I am Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. And who are you?" Grimmjow was well aware that the King had announced himself already. The King opened his mouth to answer again, but Grimmjow stopped him. "Oh wait! I know. You're the guy who's going to have my forearm in 'is stomach!" He yelled lunging towards King Claudus.

The king swung the sword with a warring battle cry at the upcoming intruder, but hit nothing.

"To slow!" Grimmjow yelled piercing his hand through the Kings back all the way to the front.

Claudus roared out in pain and fell forward, slipping out of the sexta's arm and onto the floor.

"Oops, he died too quickly. I guess I don't know my own strength." Sapphire eye's twinkled with amusement.

"FATHER!"

His head whipped up to see both tiger and lion running towards their slain father.

They knelt down and held him up. Tears bubbling at the sides of their eyes. The father spoke to both quietly. Something about 'being proud of them' and some other shit that Grimmjow found no interest in hearing.

The King gasped and gasped for air, clinging on to life helplessly. Why didn't he die?

The blunette rolled his eyes and began to walk away. If only Ulquiorra was here. He would know what to say.

"Stop! You think you can just walk away?"

The sexta turned around to see two pairs of teary eyes staring at him in anger. But the one that truly caught his interest were those Sapphire ones. He loved the way the watery layer made his eyes glisten like the ocean.

"Oh yeah, try and stop me." He replied walking away.

"Why did you come? Who sent you? Was this all you came here to do?" The young cub yelled after him.

"Not really, I don't even know where I am. I simply was defending myself. That's it is and all it will ever be." Grimmjow said continuing in his walk.

He didn't expect the hands that grabbed a hold of his arms. He looked back to see the lion cub and tiger with killer looks in their eyes.

"So you've decided to finally man up." Grimmjow said slipping out of their grip to face the two. His grin going wide at the thought of testing the lion that stole his attention more than he would have liked.

"Now show me what you got!"


	4. It Came From the Sky

Chapter 4- It came from the sky

**Yo! Aizen's Bitch Curl and Steve here! We are sorry for the ridculously long wait and we are posting TWO chapters. Yeah, DOUBLE WHAMMY! ENJOY!**

Ulquiorra fell from the sky and landed on a fruit cart with a sickening crunch. Unphased, he stood up and surveyed his clothing. They were stained oranges, reds, greens, pinks, and blues. He looked like color painting disaster. Ulquiorra sniffed himself. He even smelled like fruit. He made a sound of disgust.

The first thing he did was look around. Grimmjow was no where in sight. He seemed to be in an alley filled with half destroyed houses. The place reeked of filth. Who would want to sell their fruit here? They would rot from the stench. It was dark and damp. The inhabitants were far from human, hollow or shinigami.

They seemed to be human-animal hybrids. Animals walking and talking as if they had human and or Arrancar intelligence. Ulquiorra would have not believed it if it weren't in front of him, but his eyes spoke no lies. These people were a real race, and a weak one at that. Their spiritual pressure was terribly low. Ulquiorra, no, one of the stronger numeros could conquer this place in a day. 5 hours tops, depending on the true size of this place.

"Ooooohhh..." someone whined from behind him, interrupting his observations. He turned to see a dog...human hybrid. Ulquiorra raised his eyebrow. "You destroyed my stand...my food...money..." The hybrid whined. Ulquiorra grew tired of that irritating noises. The dog scraped up the rest of his good fruits he had.

"Dog." Ulquiorra pointed at the hybrid. The dog jumped. "Eep! Y-Yes, sir?" the hybrid whimpered. "What...is this place?" He gave Ulquiorra a shocked look. "This is The Slums...it's a part of Thundera." Ulquiorra looked up at the sky. There was puffy clouds and a dark blue sky. Thundera's sky was...beautiful.

He took a sharp breath. "Who is the authority of this land?" The dog was about to answer, but there was low noise. Ulquiorra looked around, then finally up and widened his eyes.

"!" Ggio landed on Ulquiorra, smashing him back to the ground. Ggio layed unconscious for a few seconds, then regained his senses. As he lifted up Ulquiorra widened his eyes. Ilforte was coming down also. Ilforte forced Ggio back on Ulquiorra's chest with more force. The Espada was starting to lose his consciousness. Ilforte tried to do the same as Ggio. Get up.

"No..." Ulquiorra breathed. "...wait for-" Ulquiorra released loud grunt as Di Roy slammed on Ilforte. "...A-Augh.." Ulquiorra wheezed. "Can't...breathe..." Ggio forced out. "DI ROY! GET UP, BRO!" Di Roy, unharmed, jumped off the pile. He helped the men up. Ulquiorra only swatted his hand away as he was visibly (not really) irritated.

Ggio coughed. "Now that the party's all here. Where are we?" he asked. "According to the hybrid, we are in Thundera." Ulquiorra replied coldly. Ggio looked around, his face souring in disgust. "Thundera sounds like a name for a great kingdom. This place looks terrible!"

"This is only a part of Thundera." Ulquiorra said. Di Roy looked at Ulquiorra and yawned. "Isn't Grimmjow suppose to be falling down with us?" he said, surveying the sky for his falling master. Everyone looked up expectingly. After about a few minutes they all looked at each.

"Maybe he fell down somewhere else." Di Roy suggested. Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes. "That can't be possible. We all fell in the same place. Grimmjow should of fell with us." Ulquiorra looked away. Secretly his chest burned at the thought that Grimmjow was away from him. "It's almost like someone summoned him here. We were unexpected, so they threw us whereever...and carried Grimmjow to his destination."

"I don't think that matters." Ilforte sighed. "Even if we did find Grimmjow, we still have to find a way to get home." Ulquiorra turned and lightly tapped his finger against the air. Nothing happened. "Damn..." he silently cursed. "And when we do find a way home...we still have wonder whether we'll..." Ilforte couldn't even think it.

"We will," Ulquiorra started. "Because Lord Aizen gave us an order to."

"Lord Aizen doesn't matter here! He can't reach us! We can't reach him. We might as start a new life here!" Di Roy shouted. Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes. "Say something else about Lord Aizen and I will end you..." The group continued to chatter away at ideas on how to go about on finding Grimmjow. Three Hybrids approached them.

"Ahem!" Said the giant one in the middle. Ulquiorra spun around and was instantly reminded of Yammy. "Hm..." he murmured. "These here Slums? Dey belong ta us! You wanna be in The Slums? You gotta pay!" said the smaller male dog-hybrid on the side.

"But we don't have any money, bro." Ilforte's lips quirked into a sickening smile. He was so irritated right now. He could do with a good kill at the moment.

"Well ya gotta leave." said the female dog-hybrid on the other side. Di Roy's hand hovered over his weapon. "Why don't cha come make us." he said. "Now, now!" The giant dog-hybrid in the middle barked. Ulquiorra's facade flickered a moment. The man's breathe smelled of dead bodies and putrid onions.

"They can pay!" he snickered. "We can?" Ilforte said, surprised. "Yup..." The dog's eyes roamed Ulquiorra's frame, assessing every figure. As the Espada wiped his eyes from the gas being shot in his face, the dog grabbed Ulquiorra by the shoulder.

Something in Ilforte and Di Roy snapped. "I'll take your body as payment." he breathed. Ulquiorra would deal with the pest after he regained his eyesight. In one quick slice, the dog's head found it's way on the horn of Ulquiorra's mask. Another slice, and the upper body collapsed on him also. Di Roy and Ilforte appeared infront of the damaged body, their backs turned.

The woman screamed as Ilforte held a blade to her neck. "Stop, you idiot." Ilforte heard Ulquiorra grunt. Irritated, the Espada jerked the head off his hollow mask. He threw the other pieces off body parts at the cilvilians. The magnificent power of the newcomers warned them they would  
>suffer the same fate as their captors.<p>

Ulquiorra took a brief second to examine his clothes once more. Now he was also covered in blood. This was _not_ going his way at all. "Why did you kill that man?"

"Well, he was disrespecting Grimmjow." Ilforte said. Ulquiorra quirked a brow. "How?"

"We view you as Grimmjow's. Grimmjow wouldn't be all too happy if he found you had been a plaything for someone else." Di Roy said. Ulquiorra widened his eyes. "I belong to no one. Especially not Grimmjow." Di Roy smirked. "Oh really now?" Ulquiorra's face hardened at the man.

He averted his eyes on the woman. "Woman. You will give us a place to stay for the time being. Your rent will be us depriving you of your home temporarily instead of your life." The female nodded vigorously. "Yes, yes." Ulquiorra darted his eyes towards the other man, but he was long gone. The woman started to walk away after Ilforte sheathed his sword.

Ulquiorra walked along side her. "Um...Hello." she said to Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra said nothing. "My name's Rhea." Ulquiorra released something that sounded like a sigh. "Woman, I do not care for you or your name. I am in need of a shower, food, and rest. Continue to lead the way, or I will kill you and find the house my self." Rhea gulped, as Ulquiorra pulled back to the end of the group. "Don't worry." Di Roy whispered to the woman. "He's mad 'cause he can't find his love."

"I heard you, idiot."

"Ya know, Ulquiorra. I have a name. How about you use it?" Di Roy snapped.

"I am using it, idiot."

"No, you're callin' me an idiot!"

"That's your name, isn't it?" Ulquiorra and Di Roy continued to take jabs at each other. Ggio constantly "coughed" as Ilforte and Rhea snickered loudly.

They made it to the building. It wasn't large. The outside looked terrible. "There are three rooms. The biggest one is at the end of the hallway." Rhea opened the door. She had left it unlocked. As she walked in, Ulquiorra picked up a delicious scent. Food? He looked at Ilforte. Ilforte only nodded. Rhea turned on the light. A dim lighting filled the place. At least it smelled good.

Ulquiorra couldn't get the scent out of his nose. As he got closer to the cause, his mouth watered. There one couch, a T.V. That was all for the living room. Ulquiorra could see the kitchen. It was small. A stove, refridgerator, and a small circular table sat cramped in the space. Then there was long hallway with three doors. Two on the sides, one at the end.

Ulquiorra looked at the living room once more. There was another hallway on the left side. With two doors. "Master bedroom's that way." Rhea said, pointing to the door at the end of the hallway. "The doors before that are the bathroom and to the basement." she looked at Ulquiorra. "Your clothes could need some washing-"

"I am well aware of that, woman. Now go to your room." Rhea looked at Ulquiorra with a frightened stare. "Her room? There are only three!" Di Roy whined.

"Yes. I have the master bedroom. Rhea gets the second largest room. And you all share the smallest one." Ulquiorra was only using this as payback to get back at them for annoying the hell out of him. The three numeros groaned in dispair.

Ulquiorra spun around. That...scent was so... Ulquiorra followed it to the couch. In the corner of the seat, there a white ball of cloth. Ulquiorra picked it up and unwrapped it eagerly. They revealed five pups. "Oh..." Ulquiorra said disappointed. Rhea instinctively stepped forward and snatched the bundle out of his hands. The pups started to whine loudly for their mother. They both sat there looking at each other.

Ulquiorra wanted those puppies. "Dinner will be ready in a few hours." Rhea said and headed towards her supposed room to quiet her pups down. Ulquiorra walked into the master bedroom and slammed the door.

Ilforte and Di Roy looked suspiciously at the door for awhile. After a few seconds they heard Ulquiorra yell "**_NO_**!" the door opened, and a fat tabby cat-hybrid flew out of the room. The numeros ducked for cover as the man hit the wall with a sickening crunch.

_Ulquiorra walked into the room. It was dark. There was a window, but it was covered with a curtain. The darkness comforted Ulquiorra with it's cold embrace. He could do anything he wanted in the darkness. The black void only excepted the vivid imagination as it alouded Ulquiorra's dreams to come true. Grimmjow came and pressed the Espada against the wall. "Ulquiorra..." he purred into his ear. Ulquiorra moaned loudly at the sound of his own name. "I need you..." the bluenette whispered. Ulquiorra was on the verge of passing out from the intensity of the moment. "Grimmjow.." Ulquiorra whimpered. Ulquiorra leaned up to kiss the man. "Grimmjow?" The foreign voice made Grimmjow erupt into a thick, blue cloud. Ulquiorra jolted like he was shocked by lightning. "What?" he said loudly. "This...Grimmjow...makes you kneel like a wanton whore!" A thick, scratchy fur replaced Grimmjow's smooth and carved frame. "Whoever he is...he's gone now. I'll be your Grimmjow from now on." The hybrid placed his paw-like hands on Ulquiorra's chest._

**_"NO!"_**

Ulquiorra rushed out of the room holding his self. "What!" he said loudly pointing at the dead man on the floor. "What is that?" Ilforte humped his shoulders. "Someone you just killed." Ulquiorra wanted tro scream. Was he surrounded by cretins? He went back into his room and slammed the door. He sat on the bed after he snatched the curtains from the window. He sighed loudly as the moonlight bathed his skin, calming him instantly.

He tore off his clothing until the only thing that remained on him was the blood of that dog. He laid back on the bed and moaned loudly. The moon seemed to be speaking to him. Whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Calming his damned soul. For a rare instant, a satisfied smile graced Ulquiorra's features. His chest ragged up and down. His cheeks burned red as he was reminded of his nights in Hueco Mundo. Cold nights turned hot as he spent countless hours with the blue-haired espada.

And just as he contemplated whether he would go through with killing Grimmjow, a yellow ball swirled into the sky. It exploded into the shape of a panther head in a circle.


	5. Chapter 5 Pt 1

Chapter 5 Part 1

**Because you guys are so loyal, And me and Steve are so mean, we've decided to post two chapters! Here's the second one today! After the next chapter is published this is what we're gonna do. Okay people, since two groups are in this story, I'm pretty sure you want to be updated on each one. All odd chapters are The Thundercats Group. All even chapters are the Arrancar group. If you only care for Ulquiorra, Read all even chapters. If only Grimmjow, all odd chapters. If you like both, read ALL the chapters XD! Each Chapter will have a name. If the chapter doesn't have a name, that means we are breaking off into a completely different group, Most likely, Mumm-ra or Aizen. (Guess who comes first, XD!) Alrighty then, Read away!**

-30 minutes before Ulquiorra lands in Thundera-

Grimmjow flexed his fingers against the cover, ripping them. This was so pathetic. Was this how they treated their prisoners? Like royalty? The bed was extravagant and lush. The carpet was so soft, Grimmjow rather lay on the floor than the damn bed itself. There was a balcony. Here Grimmjow could overlook the even the Empire walls. There was one large tower with a bell. Everytime someone approached the gate, the bell would ring loudly for countless minutes. It simply drove Grimmjow insane!

Now all he waited for was for his 5-star meal served to him on a gold platter. Though all this irritated him, there was still one upside. The cub. Lion-O was it? What a funny name. he couldn't wait to get his hands on the little cub and ravish him. Something in Lion-O's eyes sparked Grimmjow's spirit. The tiger-looking one merely was a liability.

Grimmjow licked his teeth slowly. He wanted to know what the lion's flesh tasted like. Was his blood sweet? Sour? Spicy? Or did it have no taste at all, like little weak humans. Grimmjow found himself wanting to break out of his room and find the cub. Now, should he destroy the empire and slay all of it's inhabitants? No, he needed servants and cilvilians to cower at his feet.

Maybe he should go and finish of the king and the rest of the royal party except one? Then destroy all of Thundera, then have them build it all in his image. This yellow, blue, white, and tan scheme was not going well with him. Maybe the colors should black, white, cyan, and gold? Yes. Grimmjow released howl of laughter as he was lost deep in his thoughts.

But there was a part of him that wanted to know the cub more. Maybe he should save Lion-O, no, Thundera from a crisis. But from what? This looked like the most powerful place in this world. Who would have the audacity to challenge the strongest race of the land?

Then there was click at the door as it slowly opened a bit. Grimmjow's head snapped at the sound. "Speak of the weakling..." Grimmjow purred as Lion-O peeked his head meekly through the crack in the door. "What?" Grimmjow barked after seeing Lion-O stare him for about a minute like he was an alien. Lion-O slipped through the door.

"How's daddy?" Grimmjow asked, folding his hands behind his head. He saw Lion-O's face hardened. Grimmjow snickered. The cub was so easy to upset. "Why?" he asked in a shaky voice. "Why did you do that to my brother and father?" Grimmjow looked at the ceiling, memories flashing behind his eyeballs.

_-Flashback-_

_Grimmjow looked back with at the two cubs with their hands firmly on Grimmjow's arms. Tygra was the first to strike. With a cry of anguish, he whipped Grimmjow in the face. Grimmjow pulled back with a snarl, Lion-O still held on. "You little brat!" He went forward and punched Tygra square in the jaw. _

_The man flew backwards, only mere inches from his father. Tygra laid there, unconscious. Lion-O pulled back his claw, sharpened his nails and clawed Grimmjow in the face. Grimmjow yelled in anger and smacked Lion-O hard. Lion-O fell back but not that tasted blood in his mouth, but dismissed it. _

_Lion-O made a run for his father as Grimmjow cradled his injured face. "You..." Grimmjow grunted. Lion-O slid to his father's side. Claudus still breathed shallowly. Lion-O wrestled the Sword of Omens from his father's forearm. He looked at his father. Claudus gave Lion-O a look of determination. The boy's heart filled to the brim with hope. _

_Lion-O turned around with a new found strength. But the color drained from his face. The flesh Lion-O had torn apart on Grimmjow's face seem to stitch itself back together. Grimmjow looked as if he was in some sort of high. He then cracked his neck and looked at Lion-O with crazed eyes. _

_"You little bitch. I hope you come at me with all you've got next time!" Grimmjow licked his teeth. "That is, if I don't kill you first!" Lion-O got to his feet and raised the blade to his face. "For Thundera!" The boy roared. Not in front of his father. Not in front of Royalty. Lion-O was determined not to die a coward. He would die a hero's death in his father's eyes. _

_"Thunder!" The blade grew longer. Grimmjow widened his eyes at this._

_"Thunder!" The blade grew some more._

_"_THUNDER!_" The blade grew to it's greatest extent. "THUNDERCATS-" Lion-O released a real, live lion's roar of dominace and power. Lightning erupted from the blade. Grimmjow covered his eyes from light and blocked himself from random lightning strikes._

_With another lion's roar, Lion-O charged. Grimmjow only stood there and awaited the weakening attack. But as Lion-O grew closer, the blade started to send out small amounts of riatsu. Surprised, Grimmjow ducked back as the tip of the blade lightly ran over his chest. Grimmjow looked at the wound. It wasn't much, but still..._blood_ was beading down his abdomen. "You..." Grimmjow couldn't comprehend this sudden burst of spiritual strength._

_"You cut through my _hierro_." Grimmjow stuttered. Grimmjow yanked out _Pantera_. "Now, that's what I'm talkin' about!" For what seemed like hours, Grimmjow and Lion-O clashed and clashed. Each time, The Sword of Omens screamed thunder and sweated lightning in protest. Each time, driving Grimmjow back further and further._

_"What is this?" Grimmjow yelled. "It's-" Lion-O raised the sword up high again with both hands. "-the sight of your defeat!" Lion-O crashed the sword down on the ground. A jolt of lightning rumaged through the tiles, destroying. It hit Grimmjow dead on._

_Dust and debris seemed to fall ceaselessly. Lion-O looked back at his father and smiled. _

_"Hehehehe..." Grimmjow's voice echoed throughout the smokey room. "That was good, I admit. But, let's you stand up to my real strength in this form." he snarled._

_For an instant the smoke in the room flowed towards Grimmjow's voice, then in a great_ whoosh_, all the debris flew in the opposite direction. Lion-O stuck the sword in the ground as he fought to keep himself in the same spot. He looked and saw...Grimmjow? Grimmjow had been directly with lightning, how had he survived?_

_"Monster!" Lion-O screamed. Lion-O got up, but was forced back down by some invisble force. "Augh!" Everyone in the room were forced to their knees as Grimmjow raised his riatsu higher and higher. _

_"That's right! Kneel! All of you!" Lion-O grunted as he forced himself to stand up straight. "What?" Grimmjow said in disgust. "I said _kneel_!" Lion-O hit the ground. His breath was labored. It was as if someone had forced all the weights in the world on him. Grimmjow walked casually over to Lion-O, his nails clicking tensely over the tiles._

_Grimmjow kneeled over Lion-O and sealed his spiritual pressure. Lion-O practically jumped back up, as gravity allowed him to. Lion-O breathed heavily. He looked down and saw Grimmjow bowing to him. "Hm?" Was this another trick?_

_"Imprision me. Do whatever you wish." Lion-O raised a brow. "Look, kid. I don't really do this a lot, understand? Do whatever you want to me. But I will not allow you to kill me. I like fighting you, kid. You gotta lot of spunk. And I want you to live another day to fight me again. So do what you must. But in return for keepin' me prisoner, you and I are sparring partners, alright?"_

_Lion-O looked around at the devastation. "Say no, and I wipe out this entire empire." Lion-O gulped. "Guards, seize him." Lion-O ordered. The guards cautiously cuffed Grimmjow and took him away. Grimmjow graced Lion-O with one last grin before the doors closed. Lion-O took one look around and collapsed on the ground. This has been one hell of a day._

Grimmjow's eye twitched. "Oh yeah. I did almost kill your daddy and brother." Grimmjow said with a faint quirk of the lips. "Ah well. You're lucky I didn't actually kill them." Grimmjow turned to his side. "What did ya come here for anyway? I doubt your daddy would actually like you coming to to see me. It would be a hazard to your health, wouldn't it?"

Lion-O took a seat next to Grimmjow's foot. "I want information." he said sternly. "And you're going to give it to me." Grimmjow lifted up. For a second his defenses were down. A second was all Lion-O needed. Lion-O reached behind his back and shot forward. Grimmjow looked stupid as Lion-O snapped a collar around his neck. The men both jumped up. Grimmjow looked betrayed as he tried to pry the collar off.

Lion-O smirked evily as he took out a small remote with a number of buttons on it. "Now," he whispered to himself. "Let's see what you can do." Lion-O pressed a button. Grimmjow freezed as he fell to the ground. Electric currents ran throughout his body."AaaaugH!" Grimmjow gritted his teeth. No more sounds of agony. That was showing weakness!

"Okay..." Lion-O pressed the button again. Then he pressed another. Grimmjow widened his eyes, then his cheeks turned dark red. His eyes hazed. Grimmjow stood up and look at Lion-O. Lion-O looked at him and then gasped, blushing.

Grimmjow's cock stood out proud, twitching constantly. This button must of triggered something in his brain. Grimmjow thought it was mating season! "C'mere." Grimmjow took one step forward, then sonidoed up to Lion-O. The speed knocked Lion-O down. Grimmjow climbed ontop of Lion-O grabbing his shirt. Instinctively Lion-O, pushed the button again. Grimmjow widened his eyes again as his pupils returned to view. "Wha...?" he looked down at Lion-O. "What...am I doing?" Lion-O pushed Grimmjow off of him.

"What's goin' on?" Grimmjow yelled. He tried to pull the collar off again but to no avail. "Damnit!" Grimmjow cursed. Lion-O smirked. "Now, will you answer my questions?"

"_Why didn't you just fucking ask?_" Grimmjow screamed. Lion-O looked around, then wiggled the remote in Grimmjow's face. "'Cause I wanted to make ya suffer first." Lion-O said playfully.

For only a moment, there was a warm, cute, and fuzzy air between them. Grimmjow's heart fluttered as Lion-O laughed. "Okay, what's your name?" Lion-O asked.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques." Lion-O scrunched up his face and repeated the name. He couldn't quite say the last name correctly yet. "Okay, where are you from?"

"Las Noches in Hueco Mundo."

"Wake-o-whato?" Grimmjow rolled his eyes. This was easier where people knew him. "There's a far-away place made of sand and stone. It's called _Hue-co Mun-do_." Lion-O still looked confused. "It means "Empty World". Just call it that." Lion-O nodded. "And this Las Noches?" Grimmjow rolled his eyes. This brat could _Las Noches_ and not _Hueco Mundo_? Dumb-ass.

"It's a palace inside of Hueco Mundo. It's the only building in Hueco Mundo's history. It's really big. Huge. You can be a thousand miles from the palace and still see it." Lion-O widened his eyes.

"Really? Wow! I would love to go there." Grimmjow frowned. "No..you wouldn't."

"Why?"

"Because it's also dangerous."

"Is there...some type of ruler or something?"

"Yes..." Grimmjow gritted his teeth. "Yes, there is."

"Who?"

"I don't want to talk about him." Lion-O could tell by the look in his eyes that there was relationship between the Ruler of Las Noches and Grimmjow.

"Okay..."

"There's an army he commands." Grimmjow started talking suddenly. "It's called...The Arrancar Army." He purposely left out, 'Aizen's Arrancar Army'. "There are the Commander Gernerals. Then The Espada. I was one of them."

"Wait, wait, wait! Espada? What's that?" Lion-O was well aware of what a General was. "The Espada are the top 10 strongest Arrancars in all of Hueco Mundo."

"Your Rank?"

Grimmjow turned around pointed to the "**6**" on his back. "I am the Sexta Espada. That's 6th." Lion-O stared at the 6 for a long time. "You're only the sixth strongest?" The cub's voice quivered. "You means there's 5 more that stronger than you?"

Grimmjow smiled. "And there are large gaps in our power. So if they find their way here, like I did. You're screwed. The rest arn't like me. They will destroy this place in the blink of an eye...literaly."

Lion-O sat there and thought to himself "Oh...what's _that_." He asked suddenly, poking his entire arm through Grimmjow's hollow hole. Grimmjow felt violated at the sudden intrusion and tried move, only causing Lion-O to feel the borders. Grimmjow shivered. "Stop!" he commanded. Lion-O removed his hand. "What's that?" Lion-O asked again. "It's a hollow hole-"

Then the bell atop the tower began to ring. "What is that thing?" Grimmjow yelled over the noise. "It's The Royal Bell! It announces when someone approaches our gates. Lion-O goes to the balcony and peers into the horizon. A smile spreads over his face like butter.

"Grune! Grune's coming!" Grimmjow stared at the figure. He lead a group of lizard-like creatures towards the gate. They dragged behind them a giant, wooden horse. Grimmjow did a double take. No. Wood shouldn't have no type of reishi at all. Yet it was flowing out of the horse like crazy.

This Grune was a traitor to his own kind. He was planning an attack. He had to warn Lion-O and-

"Huh?" He caught a glimpse of Lion-O leaving the room. He followed after. "No! Lion-O!" Grimmjow yelled.

**OH ho ho ho? Looks like Grimmjow has forseen the future! :D Until next time,**

**Boy Love, ABC 27S**


	6. Chapter 5 Pt 2

Chapter 5 Part 2

King Claudus and Lion-O couldn't keep up with Grimmjow's speed. The sorcerer's had healed the King's wound, but not completely. Tygra decided to stay and make sure he healed properly for his next encounter with Grimmjow. When the King had heard that Grune was coming home, he had to come and see for himself. But still, Lion-O had to look in an entire different direction, for his father gave him a look that could kill for bringing the unwanted guest.

The royal pair both rode two-legged horse-like animals. Grimmjow couldn't come up with a name for these creatures. King Claudus and Lion-O greeted Grune with pleasant smiles. Grimmjow walked away and observed the wooden horse more closely. His sensitive ears heard the small whispers and voices inside the horse. This only confirmed Grune's betrayal.

Was he trying to take Thundera for himself? No. Thundera was now personal propery of Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. No one was to take that from him. Grimmjow looked back at the three. They both were staring at him and whispering seriously. Grune mumbled something else before buffing himself up to make him seem bigger than Grimmjow.

"Greetings, young lad!" Young lad? Grimmjow looked the man up and down. He was pretty sure he was Grune's senior. He had a good 200 years on Grune. "I am Grune. Nice to meet you!" Grimmjow only nodded and turned towards the horse. "That's a pretty fine horse you have." Grimmjow complimented. Grune smiled. "Of course! I only bring the greatest gifts for the greatest people!"

"Oh? So that gift's for me?" Grune laughed heartilly while Grimmjow was serious about his last comment. "Ah! He tells jokes!" Grimmjow smirked and leaned in. "That horse's beautiful." Grimmjow mumbled to him. "It's like if I opened it up, there would be living organs inside!" Grimmjow took his turn to laugh as the color drained from Grune's face. "Mind if I have a look?" Grimmjow asked, already knowing the answer.

"I would let you, but that gift is for the Royal Family." Grimmjow smiled, satisfied at the excuse. "Hmm, alright." Grimmjow walked up to Lion-O. "Man, I have a surprise for you." he snickered. Lion-O raised a brow. "What is it?"

"Just wait and see what I do to that horse." Lion-O looked appalled. "Grimmjow! That is a special gift from Grune to my father! You can't do anything to it!" Grimmjow looked back at the two, conversating...very lively. Grimmjow raised a brow. In Las Noches, if you conversated with some long enough, either you were:

A) Sparring partners

B) Returning or going on a mission/assignment appointed to you by Aizen.

or C) Mates.

Grimmjow doubted that A and B were the case between these two men. He looked at Lion-O. _Heh, I wonder if he knows his daddy prefers men._ "Ugh, look at them. I hate when they get mushy and lovey dovey like that." Lion-O said, answering Grimmjow subconsciously. So Lion-O did know his father was a homosexual.

Grune huffed loudly and stepped up to Grimmjow. Grimmjow didn't know why, but he had a sudden dislike for the man. Challenging his authority? This was his territory. Grimmjow had to get rid of this nuisance and fast. He slung an arm around Grimmjow. "Boy! We are having a festival tonight in honor of the late Panthro. You will be our guest of honor!"

"Grune!" Claudus hissed. "No!" Grune waved Claudus away. "It is quite alright, my lord!" Grune said. He peered Grimmjow right in the eye. "You _are_ our ally, _right_?" Grune asked deviously. Grimmjow looked at him a moment before answering quickly "Yup..."

Grune released another howl of laughter. "Alright then! It is settled! Now come! Let us go and feast until our bellies grow too fat for us to carry!" Grune hitched a ride on top of the horse-like animal and rode with with Claudus to the Empire Gates.

"Those lizards look a bit too willing, don't cha think?"

Lion-O rolled his eyes. "No! They're just scared of Grune's awesome power!" Grimmjow sniffed, "Yeah, whatever!"

When Grimmjow and Lion-O returned to the palace, the place was bustling with activity. Servants, excited, ran to and fro. One woman seemed to be in charge of the place. "You, tell the shopkeepers to set up their kiosks. You, prepare the warriors for tonight's battles." She stepped up to Lion-O. "My prince, His Highness has spoken of your guest?" Lion-O quirked a brow. "My guest?"

"Yes, my prince."

"He's not my guest!"

"His Highness has spoken that eh-"

"Grimmjow."

"Grimpow is your guest of honor. It is final. Now, let's go. Maids!" Grimmjow sneered at the woman as she had gotten his name wrong. A giant crowd of chattered females swept them into an overly large room. There, the maids ripped off their clothing, even their underwear.

Butlers then stormed the room and pushed Grimmjow and Lion-O into another room. Grimmjow kept walking until he fell into a large pool with mist and _a lot_ of bubbles. Grimmjow came up for air. He looked around and peered into a pair of blue eyes like his own. Lion-O peered back as the men drew closer, their lips only inches apart.

Pairs of hands then reached for their hair and pulled them apart forcefully. Naked women scrubbed Grimmjow relentlessly. "Ow! You damn harpies! Don't touch that!" Grimmjow yelled. They kept scrubbing until Grimmjow eventually went red. "Ah! Ooooohhh..." he felt violated, as his body had betrayed him.

The women down under came up, licking their lips continously as they pushed Lion-O and Grimmjow out of the tub. "This is the worst day of my life." Grimmjow mumbled. "Aaaah, you'll get use to it." Lion-O said, but he was just as violated as Grimmjow was.

The butlers then pushed them into another room where they dried them off _thoroughly_. They then proceeded to dress. The butlers and maids stood back to admire their work, and then left the two men alone. Grimmjow lgave Lion-O a dirty. "Don't ever take me through that again." Grimmjow snarled. "If you're a bad prisoner, I will."

They both examined each other. Grimmjow wore red and black. He had on a fullbody black spandex suit. His chest was covered with red armor, with the roaring panther in a circle place firmly on his heart. He had red boots and a shoulder plate over his left shoulder. Lion-O had on the same thing, only his armor was blue and he had both shoulders plated.

Grimmjow looked confused. "You shoulder plate signals that your a foreigner." Lion-O walked up and tapped the symbol on Grimmjow's chest. "This is the symbol of The Thundercats. It signals that you have sworn your loyalty to us."

Grimmjow raised a brow. "But I haven't."

"Yeah, well, at least the people will see it that way. Now let's go. If the party starts without us being there, my dad's gonna skin us-"

A yellow ball swirled into the air. It then exploded into the Thundercats symbol. "Oh shit! Let's go!" Lion-O started to run as Grimmjow followed him.


	7. Ilforte's Beast

Chapter 6- Ilforte's Beast

_**We do warn that chapter is a bit...graphic. It contains...a lot of sex... Read at your own risk. :}**_

Ulquiorra sat on the bed, naked. His clothes were currently in the dryer. He had bathed, and the bed had been cleaned fairly. Firecrackers illuminated his skin different shades of red, blue, yellow and green. Was there a festival going on? There was a knock on the door.

"Go away." Ulquiorra said. Ilforte opened the door. Ulquiorra merely looked at him hopelessly. "Why don't you useless numeros never listen?" Ilforte only smiled kiddishly. Ulquiorra noticed how handsome he truly was was. Ilforte came and sat next to Ulquiorra.

"Do you need a hug?" Ilforte asked. Ulquiorra lifted his head up from it's lolling position. "What?"

"Do you want me to kiss you? Fuck you? Anything?" Had this numeros lost his mind? "What are you talking about, Quince?"

"It's Ilforte, bro."

"I'll call you whatever I want to call you." Ilforte turned around facing Ulquiorra, as if to challenge his authority. "Well I think in a few minutes you'll be wanting me to fuck you harder. So I don't think you'll be calling me Quince if you want to screw you into the bed harder..." Ulquiorra narrrowed his eyes.

"Is my riatsu bothering you all?" Ulquiorra finally concluded. Ilforte sighed loudly. "Yes. Ggio's been moody. I almost caught Di Roy crying! And Rhea's pups will _not_ shut up, no matter how much breast milk she gives them! It's like everyone's sad and don't want to do anything. So I felt you were responsible for this!"

"So tell me, do you think I honestly..._care_?" Ulquiorra almost said the last word with disbelief in his voice. Ilforte moved in closer. "I didn't expect you to..." Before Ulquiorra knew it, he was involuntarilly opening his legs, welcoming the newcomer.

Ilforte was cautious. He didn't know what turned Ulquiorra on or off. He heard him and Grimmjow a couple of times. He last recalled that Grimmjow fucked like a beast...an animal! But maybe Grimmjow took it easy...Oh no! Hell no! Mercy wasn't spared for anybody! Ilforte came down and bit Ulquiorra's nipple.

The Espada gasped. Pride beemed within Ilforte's heart. So Ulquiorra wanted it rough? Ilforte flicked through his memory again. He could see it. He was walking up to Grimmjow's door with an order from Aizen. The door opened and Ulquiorra came out gasping, and..._limping_.

Ilforte came up and bite Ulquiorra's neck, hard. "Not too roughly..." Ulquiorra moaned. "I don't want him to see." Ilforte didn't know whether "him" was Aizen or Grimmjow. "Fuck him..." Ilforte murmured hotly. He forcfully took Ulquiorra's mouth into his home. "Mine." Ilforte grunted.

When Ulquiorra opened his eyes...he could faintly see...Grimmjow. He came for him to claim what was rightfully his.

Ilforte took out his aching, throbbing member. "Fuck..." he swore. "Don't be gentle..." Ulquiorra said. He sounded like he was high or in a daze. Ilforte smiled widely as he plunged in. Dry. Hot. _Tight._

Ilforte could see why Grimmjow wanted Ulquiorra. His body was unbelievable! "Fuck!" Ilforte rocked harder into the body. Ulquiorra's voice rose, calling out demands and Ilforte fought hard to try and accomplish his newly set of goals.

"Release!" Ulquiorra said. "Release your zanpak-tou! Augh!" Ulquiorra was scratching the man's back. Blood cascaded down his back. As he ravished the Espada's body, Ilforte unsheathed his sword.

"Impale, Del Toro!" Ulquiorra growled in pain as the man's cock grow almost three times it's original size. Ilforte rammed his head into the wall as his lust grew stronger. He fucked his Espada's lover like a beast. Ilforte pulled out, then flipped the man on his stomach. The beast rammed himself back inside the small space.

Ulquiorra was sure he would bleed to death. The numeros was practically churning his insides! Ilforte rammed his head into the wall again, his climax nearing. Steam bustled out of his nose. Ilforte released a bull's heated cry. He slammed his head into the wall again, destroying it.

Ilforte thrust a final time before in filled the Espada's entire abdomen with sperm. Ribbons squirted out of the man's asshole as the Numeros pulled out. Ulquiorra had had his bout too. The man was practically swimming in his own semen.

They sat there, breathing. Then Ilforte forced himself back inside. "Augh! What? Wha-ah-ah are you _doing_?" Ulquiorra moaned hotly as he was fucked relentlessly again.

Di Roy and Ggio stood outside the door. The riatsu Ulquiorra was weighing down on everybody had subsided. Rhea and pups slept quietly in their room.

Di Roy looked as if he wanted to kick the door in. "That...That bastard!" Di Roy said. His entire frame trembled. "He's betrayed Grimmjow!" Ggio only sat there quietly.

The two men both sat listening to the sounds of..."love" the pair made. "He is so dead." Di Roy constantly whispered to himself. Then there was the sound of a blade sharpening. "What the-?"

"_Impale, Del Toro!_" The two men then hit the floor at the sudden burst of riatsu. "Is he insane?" For the next couple of minutes, they heard a loud smashing sound every few seconds.

"I hope that isn't Ulquiorra he's smashing like that." Ggio said. Di Roy then heard Ilforte's Bull cry and Ulquiorra moan along with it. There was silence, then Ilforte cried out (the mooing of a bull) as if he'd seen a red cape. They heard Ulquiorra shout "Wha-ah-ah are you _doing_?" in _pain_.

Of course, Di Roy was just overreacting.

More gasps, screams, animalistic yells, moans, protests, commands, grunts, creaking, the occasional snapping of the legs of the bed, and Ilforte smashing into something so hard, the floor moved. Ilforte moaned (moo-ed) as Di Roy had thought he came again. "Al-Alright..." Ulquiorra breathed. "That is enoug-Ah-AH! AUGH!" Ilforte had started again. This time, Di Roy reached for the door. Locked.

"Fuck! REALLY?" Di Roy screamed in anger as he tried bust the door down. Ilforte must sealed it shut with his riatsu after entering. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Di Roy panicked. He heard Ulquiorra released a broken cry as the beast came inside of him once again. Not too long after, Ilforte started again.

"Move!" Ggio commanded. Di Roy looked at him, then stepped to the side cautiously. Ggio gave a good kick to the door. It gave in a little. Di Roy felt annoyed. Ggio kicked it again. The door started to break. Rhea came rushing in with her crying pups.

"Wha-What happened? What's all that noise!"

"Shutup and go back in your room!" Di Roy screamed as he and Ggio bursted through the door. They watched in horror as Ilforte, in his release form, came. His body twitched horridly. Ggio unsheathed his sword and sonidoed towards the monster. Di Roy did the same.

"Sorry, buddy." Di Roy yelled as both the men slashed Ilforte in his back. Ilforte cried out, then slowly reverted back into his human form. He collapsed on the floor, near the side of the bed. Ggio and Di Roy stood silently as they saw the Espada at his worst. Cum spurted out his asshole as he layed spread eagle on his stomach, his eyes rolled to the back of his head, glazed over.

Involuntary tears traced to the side of his face. But the most disturbing thing was the hint of a smile that cursed his lips. Every now and then, Ulquiorra would twitched violently, as his eye would do so as well. "What...do we do?" Ggio asked uncertainly. "Get _him_ outta here." Di Roy said, tossing his head towards the bleeding Ilforte. The only damage his clothes sustained was rips in his back. The man's cock still stood stiff, covered in blood and cum. Ggio groaned in protest as he dragged Ilforte out of the room, being careful as if the man was a piece of toxic, radioactive waste.

"Oh, _gods_, what is that _smell_?" Rhea whined loudly. "Shut the fuck up and go back in your room!" Ggio yelled at her. Di Roy looked at Ulquiorra, unsure of what to do. So he yanked the curtains from thw window and used them as a blanket on Ulquiorra. Di Roy shut the door quietly. Ggio had dragged Ilforte to the room they were all suppose to share.

"He's out like a light." Ggio sighed. "We need to stop sitting around and go find Grimmjow!"

"There's a festival going on tonight." Rhea suggested. She had still not went into her room as they commanded. "It's to honor a late hero. But there's going to be lots of people there."

Di Roy brightened up. "Gee, thanks lady! Ggio, let's go! Rhea show us." Di Roy knew Grimmjow _had _to be hungry right now. He would find the festival easily. They knew Grimmjow didn't have this world's currency, so he'd just slaughter his way to the food.

The equation was simple: Bloodbath equals Grimmjow. Duh! "I have a feeling we'll run into Grimmjow tonight!"

"What about the other two." Ggio asked. "Leave them. Ilforte's already dead, and...Ulquiorra _might _be pissed...Okay, leave a note." Rhea found him a pen and paper. Di Roy quickly scribbled on the piece of paper before leaving it on the table. "Alright, let's go!" Di Roy shouted.

"Follow the blood trail!"

_**It has come to ABC's attention that FF is now enforcing the M content rule and deleting stories. Greatly, that hasn't happened to me. But after chapter 7 is posted we will be moving this story to AFF. And other sites if available. We cannot risk this story being deleted, and I am so sorry for the sudden mishap. Since it is a bad habit of mine, my stories eventually turn in MA. So sorry you guys.**_


	8. Plan Foiler

Chapter 7

Jagga studied the old scripture on the walls. He had found himself a home in the underground labyrinth of pictographs and words. This was their history. This was what they taught there children. Their chief of gods was Thundera, whom the kingdom was named after. Jagga had been commanded by the King himself to re-research the walls.

Jagga didn't know why he to do so, the King gave him no clear reason. All he did was wander deeper and deeper into the labyrinth. That is, until he stumbled onto something. Where the labyrinth ended at a dead end, there was a continouing hallway. Jaga held the torch up to the wall as he ventured downward, half of him excited to be the first read knew-found knowledge.

Half of him was scared. How did the mysterious hallway get there in the first place? It was mind-baffling.

He gasped at the pictures and words. The words were not of their tongue. Jagga sighed heavily. At least there was still pictures to look at. Jagga looked up and his eyes widened. Their god, Thundera, was fighting with a...panther-like creature. It had a white body, black paws, long cyan hair, sharp teeth, and blue ears.

Jagga started to jog along the hallways. Thundera was loosing! In the end, the panther won. All the Thundercats and Thundera bowed to him. Was this there true god? How many years had they angered this god by neglecting it? The next was a...all black creature. All Jagga could make of it was it's huge wings and a long tail. It fought with...a lion.

Next was the panther and the lion standing over a cub. That...wasn't possible! Men can't have children. Then their was another scene with a...female lion with a mane? fighting alongside a small black cat and a cheetah. They all fought a shark. Next was a...being in all white, along side Mumm-ra. The man had a glowing pearl in his hand and Mumm-ra had the Book of Omens in his hand. They had both called down Thundera.

Next was a picture of the being in white, Mumm-ra, his minions, a white snake, a black beatle, the shark, a wolf, a praying mantis, a beautiful flower, a large octopus-like creature, a purple and pink butterfly, a skeleton, and a large giant, ugly beast. Behind them was a bunch of other animals, all of them white. They fought against the panther, Thundera, the cheetah, the white female lion with a mane, the small black cat, a white saber-toothed tiger, a large...worm-like thing, and a bull. The rest of the thundercats fought behind them.

There was a war going on. The last picture showed the black creature and the lion sitting near each other, like trying to comfort one another. Jagga took a step back. This could of been their past. Not in the least!

"Is this...the future?" Jagga said aloud. Jagga broke into a run. He had to tell the king! War was upon them all!

Grimmjow ate sloppily. Bits of food littered his mouth. Lion-O tried to ignore the man next to him and pretend he didn't even know who he was, but Grimmjow was making that difficult. "'Ey, Lion-O! You gonna eat that chicken?" Lion-O blocked himself from the assault of chewed up food. He snatched the chicken. "Yes. I'm going to eat it. Leave my food alone."

Nearby people looked at the couple with curious couple. They seemed to argue childishly. "Grimmjow wipe that food from your mouth. And would you stop eating like that?! Here let me wipe your mou-"

"Stop!" Grimmjow swiped at the boy. "I can eat my own food and clean my own mouth, damnit!"

"Stop talking with your mouth full!"

"Bite me!"

As if to answer Grimmjow, Lion-O bared his fangs in frustration. "You're being a child!"

"You're being a complete ass! Let me eat!...Are you still gonna eat that-"

"YES!" Lion-O ate the food angrilly. He wasn't in the mood for eating, but if it was to piss Grimmjow off then he'd gladly do it! Grimmjow humped his shoulders and eyed someone else's plate. He snatched their meat off their plate as they conversated with someone else. When the person turned back around, he found his plate spotless.

He looked at Grimmjow accusingly. "What?" Grimmjow barked. The man rolled his eyes and got up to get another plate. "Grimmjow..." Lion-O said after finishing his meat. "Do you eat were you come from."

"Of course I do. I'm ontop of the food chain afterall." Lion-O leaned in, curiosity eating him away. "You're ontop of the food chain? What...What do you guys _eat_?" Grimmjow swallowed all of his food and looked at Lion-O.

"Did I ever tell you I was dead?" Lion-O looked confused. "What? You're not dead. I can see you!"

"No, where I come from, there are three races. Humans, Hollows and Shinigami." Grimmjow wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "What's a shinigami?"

"A shinigami is a group of people who protect the humans from hollows." Grimmjow said annoyed. He continued,

"Humans are the only...'livin'' things in our worlds. When a human dies, their soul waits for a stupid shinigami to come and send them to their world. That is if that human lived a good life or not. If a bad life, that humans go straight to hell." Grimmjow looked up. "If a shinigami takes to long to send the human to their world, they turn into hollows. Hollows go around and eat humans and shinigami to fill the emptiness in their hearts."

Grimmjow looked at Lion-O. "I am a hollow. And I eat humans, hollows and shinigami's alike." he poked Lion-O in chest. "I eat people like _you_, to fill _this_." He then points at the hole in his stomach.

Lion-O didn't know what to say. "So...so...you're dead right? Then how come I can see you?" Grimmjow sighed again. Man, this explaining stuff was really annoying. "People who can see me are the the type of humans I go for. That means you got spiritual...powers." Grimmjow explained, trying to give Lion-O the best explanation without being bombarded with more questions. "If you couldn't see me, then that means you're a weak human. And weak humans taste terrible!"

Lion-O looked around the place. "So everyone here has spiritual powers?!"

"More or less..." Grimmjow would just say "yes" and nod from now on. Lion-O looked around, excited. "I feel so...imnportant! I don't know!" Lion-O said. "This is so...Awesome!" Grimmjow went to go get another and see if the fangirl in Lion-O would die down. Of course it didn't.

"So what can I do with these...spiritual powers, huh?!"

"I don't know. I think it comes from your lineage...and that sword." Grimmjow said, realizing something. "That sword is...the reason everyone can see me."

"Oh what? That means if the Sword of Omens were to dissappear-"

"The only people with actual spiritual powers can see me." Lion-O looked as if he had deflated. "So I might not have it?"

"Nope."

"Oh..."

"Are you gonna eat that last piece of meat?"

Lion-O looked at Grimmjow for a long time. He scooted the plate over to Grimmjow, moping. "Here... you can have it." Lion-O sighed heavily as Grimmjow ate away.

After a few more minutes, King Claudus stood up. He constantly tapped his spoon on a wine glass, which made Grimmjow cringe everytime. Everyone went silent and turned to His Highness. "Everyone, please report to the balconies. The duels are about to start." Grimmjow's ears perked up at the sound of a fight.

He finished the last of his food quickly and followed Lion-O, who was quick to leave the man. "Grimmjow, this..._Will you PLEASE finish that food?! That is disgusting!_" Lion-O raged at Grimmjow. The blunette's cheeks were bloated to full capacity. Lion-O's eye twitched as he couldn't take the rude behavior anymore.

Grimmjow took his sweet time, chewing his food and swallowing piece by piece. "Mmmmm..." he dragged out. Lion-O and Grimmjow were led to a beautifully decorated balcony. There were six chairs on one side of a table, filled with food. Grimmjow grinned.

Lion-O sat next to Grimmjow, who sat on the edge seat. King Claudus scooted one seat over before sitting, Grune sitting next to him, leaving the last seat empty. Nothing but a picture was next to them. Grimmjow guessed it was the "late Panthro".

Tygra limped in and glowered at Grimmjow before taking the empty seat next to Lion-O. Grimmjow coughed out a laugh.

The entire area was highlighted cyan, by the color of the crystal water that surrounded a gigantic tree. The branches all twisted and tangled, leading a different path to the top, which stood a bell.

Below them, on the side, there were stands filled to the brim with people. Lion-O patiently waited for Grimmjow finished his food, before he started. Grimmjow took an awful long time swallowing his food.

"Okay, this here is The Colluseum. This is were we pin gladiators up against each other for money. It's like a job."

"Can I sign up?" Grimmjow asked eagerly.

"No." Lion-O said flatly. "No one can win any money with _you_ around. Besides, the games would get boring." Grimmjow grinned.

"And here I thought you were the good guy." Lion-O raised a brow at the man.

"What are you talking about."

"Look..." Grimmjow pointed to the men fighting each other to ring the bell. "You're forcing people to fight."

"No we'r-"

"Lion-O," Lion-O could tell Grimmjow was serious, since this was the first time he had said his name. "I'm not stupid. The dominant species here are cats. You cats think this is sport. But pay attention to that dog he is fighting." Lion-O looked and could see nothing.

"Look at their attire. He's filthy, while the cat is all cleaned. The cat was trained for this, he _knows _he's going to win, because that dog isn't a fighter. And if he looses, so what? Nothing is taken from him. That dog is either a prisoner, or he is doing this because there is no other option for him." Grimmjow went quiet for a minute as silence swept over the crowds. The dog was knocked down into the water below.

Lion-O stared at the body. "He's a prisoner." Grimmjow stated. "There are cuff marks around his neck, ankles, wrist and tail." Lion-O peered closer and sure enough, there was less fur were the said marks were.

Lion-O only slumped into his seat. "Thanks for ruining my night." he murmured. Grimmjow only looked at Lion-O. _Pathetic._ he thought.

"Hey..." Grimmjow said. "Remember that horse...let's go take a look at it." Lion-O widened his eyes. "Grimm-" Grimmjow put a finger to his lips harshly, shutting the boy. "Tell that Tiger kid-"

"Tygra."

"_-whatever,_ to come with us." Grimmjow got up and exited quietly. Lion-O contantly made signals for Grimmjow to come back but Grimmjow was already out of sight. Lion-O turned and tapped Tygra lightly on the shoulder. "What?" Tygra asked in a harsh tone. "Come with me!"

"Why?"

"Because Grimmjow's trying to hurt Grune's present to dad!" Tygra widened his eyes at this. This was his chance. His moment to get a rematch with Grimmjow. Tygra constantly swiveled his head back and forth shooing Lion-O towards the exit. Tygra followed after.

When they both got there, Grimmjow was standing right there at side of the exit.

"What the hell?" Tygra cursed at Grimmjow. "What is your problem?"

"Aww, does someone need another doctor visit?" Grimmjow asked in a baby voice. Tygra reached for Grimmjow's face, ready to snatch it off, but Lion-O pushed him back.

"Tygra, stop!"

"Oh, what?!" Tygra asked. "You're defending _him_ now?! The one who almost killed our father?!"

Grimmjow sighed loudly, and leaned against the wall, waiting for the lovey-dovey scene to end.

Lion-O walked up to Tygra and lead him towards the other side of the exit. "Tygra, this isn't what you think."

"Oh yeah? Then what exactly is it, then, _Lion-O_?" Tygra asked. Was this even Lion-O he was talking to?! "Tygra, _listen_!" Lion-O said firmly. "Grimmjow is a _very_ powerful man, with some very _serious_ issues. All he wants is for me to be his sparring partner. Tygra, do you know what he could of did to our home?" Lion-O asked, his voice getting high, threatening tears.

"Do you think you're the only one suffering? Well you're not! If Grimmjow becomes our ally, then we won't _ever _have to worry about war again. We can live our lives in peace. Now stop being selfish, because we all know you're doing this because Grimmjow knocked you senseless."

Tygra opened his mouth to say something. Lion-O beat him to it. "So STOP! Just stop..., nobody cares anymore. No one even knows what happened. Let it go, Tygra." Tygra looked at Lion-O.

His little brother was growing up, and he was growing fit to be a king. Tygra didn't know whether to be proud of his brother or jealous.

"_Excuse me_!" Grimmjow throated in. "But I would like to go and excute my master plan now. If you would please lead me down to the were the horse is being kept, we can move on with this."

"Grimmjow, you havn't even told me what exactly are you doing!" Lion-O said stepping out into the open.

"Eeeh? What are you children doing?" Grune asked. The three men froze and tried to make themselves look invisible.

"Get over here." he commanded. All three, in order from shortest to tallest, entered.

"Where are you three going?" Grune asked. The King turned his attention the trio. He wanted an answer also. "Taking Grimmjow to the bathroom." Lion-O said quickly. Tygra and Grimmjow rolled their eyes. "The bathroom? Why does Grimmjow need two people to escort him to the bathroom?" The King asked.

"Well..." Grimmjow started. "Grimmjow asked Lion-O to take him to the bathroom. 'O said yes, and I decided to come along with."

"Why?" Grune asked.

"Because I don't fully trust the newcomer yet. How do we know he's going to the bathroom?" Tygra asked. Grune smiled. "That's my boy. Very well, continue on you way. Make haste." Grune brushed the three men off. Tygra stayed back, because Grune had an extra few things to say to Tygra. Lion-O and Grimmjow quickly ran down the hallway, towards the throne room.

Tygra ran after them. He was running so fast, he bumped in a servant wearing a white hat. "Sorry!" He said and continued running. "Grimmjow! Lion-O!" Tygra screamed.

The servant's gold eyes flickered. "Grimmjow? Yes, I found him!" The servant dashed after the tiger-man with amazing speed.

_**Oh ho ho? Who is this person? An OC, a character? Guess! Sorry to say. This is the last chapter to be posted on this site. I will not update until I find another house for me, steve and our baby (this fic) to move, because we are in danger of being evicted Q3Q...**_

_**Sayonara,**_

_**ABC and 27Steve**_


End file.
